There's A Reason For Everything
by Jedi Revan8645
Summary: Harry comes from quidditch practice to find Hermione in the bathroom crying over Ron's latest display. Only to find what he had be looking for all his life. One Shot.


I do not own and will never own anything close to Harry Potter. I always felt that Harry and Hermione were meant for each other. Takes part sometime in book 6 Half-Blood Prince.

There's a reason for everything

Harry walked the empty corridors of Hogwarts heading to the dining hall for a well earns dinner. He was still wearing his Gryffindor quidditch robes when Snape appeared around the corner. Harry could see the smug look on his face from where he stood.

As he started walking towards Snape's direction, he kept thinking what curse he would love to use on him if he could ever get away with it. Just when he was about to take one foot past him, Snape held out his hand stopping him.

"Just a second Mr. Potter if you don't mind" he added with a greasy smile.

Harry didn't even turn to his direction and added" actually I do mind".

" Well you see, I just can't help but wonder why you are wondering around these halls all by yourself; alone" he put emphasis on the (alone) part.

Turning to finally face Snape, Harry simply pointed to his Captain badge on his chest and spoke" well you see, being a Team captain is something I take seriously. To me it's a great honor, such a title warrants a certain level of hard work, dedication, and skill. Maybe if certain teams would apply these traits they would be better, but sadly I just don't think that will be a lesson they will learn".

Snape's smile quickly disappeared from his face being replaced with a menacing look. When Snape didn't respond to his last statement, Harry merrily smiled briefly and nodded saying" Professor as always I enjoy our chats". And with that Harry proceed down the hall with a new spring in his step.

Just when he was about to go down another hall he could hear someone crying in the men room. Harry being the good person he was couldn't just leaves someone crying with out trying to help them. He opened the door slowly, just enough to squeeze his body through as he spoke" hello".

The next thing Harry knew he heard a spell being shouted" Stupify". His battle reflexes kicked in, as Harry rolled out of the way of the spell which hit the wall behind. Getting up quickly he shouted" expelliarmus" which caused the person's wand to come flying out of there hand and land right into Harry's left hand.

The person squeaked saying" Harry, I am so sorry".

It was Hermione he noticed. But by her tossed hair and puffy red eyes he knew she had been crying for a while. He hated when she'd cried. She had been his best friend for years, and for the last 2 years he knew he loved her. But he knew she liked Ron, and he was suppose to marry Ginny and everyone would be happily ever after.

Taking a deep breath he walked calmly towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace. At first she just went limp, but after a couple seconds later she laid her head on his chest. Harry sighed taking in that lavender scent she always seem to have hovering over her.

He knew why she was in tears. After quidditch practice was over Ron flew right down to Lavender and started snogging her. Here latly Ron couldn't think of anything but Lavender this, Lavender that.

" Don't worry Mione, everything is going to be okay".

" How can you know that, I mean look at what they won't you to do. And hear I am worrying about something so silly and selfish" she stated.

" Hermione I don't think you even have a selfish bone in you're body. Ron doesn't deserve any more of you're tears".

Hermione spoke softly" they weren't for Ron".

At that Harry stiffened as he tried to think what could have caused her to be so upset. She was find before quidditch practice and when he was done cleaning up she was gone. He had thought it was because of Ron's display and just waved it off. Suddenly he knew. Right before Ginny left the field she raced over to Harry and kissed him. She must have run off, before she heard him tell her off.

Suddenly his heart was beating so intensely in his chest, he felt he might be sick. Could it be true? Did she have more than friendly feelings for him?

Hermione had noticed him stiffen up and looked up at him" Harry are you okay"?

" Hermione if Ron didn't upset you, what did"?

Hermione looked down and spoke" nothing it was nothing".

" Are you sure" he asked lifting up her chin so that she could look him right in the eyes.

Hermione couldn't say anything suddenly being lost in his green eyes. After a few seconds she replied" no".

Hermione put her hands to her mouth in panic and tried to run from the room when Harry grabbed her from behind to stop her. She tried to break away from him but afte a while she realized that she was going know where.

He spoke" Hermione calm down, you know I would never hurt you". At this she relaxed and whispered" I know".

Turning her around he put his hands on her arms while his gaze never left her face. She was blushing and could feel those sensations that only Harry could bring.

Harry thought; I have always said I would rather not show my feelings to risk our friendship. But the longer he stared at her, he knew he had reached his breaking point and leaned down and kissed her.

After a few seconds had gone by, Hermione reopened her eyes to see an anxious Harry was really standing in front of him.

" Harry what I am about to ask you is very important, so please be honest with me".

Nodding Harry replied" always".

" Please tell me that wasn't just to make me feel better," she had asked with a pleading look on her face.

Harry thought (Here goes nothing), " Hermione for the past 2 years I have been in love with you, so there it's out now. You know the truth."

Hermione looked at Harry and could see he was not lieing. Her Harry wouldn't lie to her. Hermione calmly walked over to him and pulled him into another embrace saying" I love you too".

Harry was stunned at this startling revelation but held onto her never wanting to let her go. Hermione pulled apart a little and leaned on her tippy toes to give Harry another kiss. He responded back, kissing her as well. Soon she was snogging him passionately as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and her around his neck. Harry pushed her back against the wall and started kissing and sucking her neck. All Hermione could do was moan in response to his ministrations and soon leaned to give Harry better access.

She tugged at his shirt, as he stepped back taking off his cloak and quidditch robes and tossed them a side. Hermione only had a couple seconds to look at Harry's torso before he resumed his former attack. But this time Harry grabbed her shirt untucking it as she lifted up her arms to help him lift it over her head. Looking hungrily at her black bra he started kissing her collar and chest.

When she didn't say anything he put a hand under her bra and started gently playing with her breast. Moaning with her head back, Harry suddenly put his other hand on her other breast causing her to lean her back in pleasure.

She was so hot, she felt like her skin was on fire. And to believe it was Harry doing this to her. She willed herself to regain some control and stopped Harry's Ministrations on her breasts. Harry looked confused before Hermione jumped at him making him catch her and started kissing him instantly. Harry laid her down on the floor as she started rubbing herself up against him while kissing him. This time Harry moaned in response to her grinding.

After a couple minutes of this Harry stopped her. She knew what he was about to ask and said" Yes, I have waited for this for so long, so don't you stop me Harry James Potter".

Nodding quickly she took off his pants, boxers and shoes, as she ride herself on her bra, skirt, knickers and shoes. Getting back on top of him she positioned herself right over him and slide down his entire length sighing in at the intense pleasure they both felt.

After a minute had past he spoke" I don't want to hurt you Mione".

She had her head back in pleasure saying," I broke it years ago, when I was 15, so it's okay". Nodding her placed his hands on her hips and started guiding her up and down. Gradually she started picking up the pace. Harry started grunting and could barely keep his eyes open at the pleasure he was receiving.

Reaching up and grabbing his breasts suddenly caused Hermione yelp out" Oh my god, Harry that feels so fucking good". Harry could feel her getting closer and closer to her perk. He then started thrusting up in to her as she moaning out" Harry".

He grabbed her hips feeling her go, and started thrusting up wildly into her before he found his own release shooting his seed into her.

They both stayed like that not wanting to move. Checking his watch Harry had realized that dinner was about to end, and they could get in some serious trouble.

" Hermione my love, not that I won't to leave this position but dinner is about to end".

She had her eyes closed and said" I know, I know". Sadly they pulled apart and dressed sluggishly. Harry peaked out the mens room to make sure the coast was clear and waved her to come out of the bathroom. When she did she noticed the rest of the kids wear starting to leave the dinning hall. Harry took her hand in his and put a small kiss on top of her head and said" don't you worry, I don't care who knows, I love you and that's all I will ever need".

Any questions or comments, I am always open to you're ideas and thoughts?


End file.
